Los días soleados de invierno
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Justo el día de su cumpleaños, Hinata Hyuuga es enviada a una misión, sin embargo, el día acaba con una grata sorpresa.


**LOS DIAS SOLEADOS DE INVIERNO**

* * *

><p>Siempre quise escribir un capítulo sobre el cumpleaños de Hina-chan, y por una y otra cosa no podía hacerlo… pero ahora que puedo ¡Felices fiestas!Nota: El cumpleaños de nuestra adorada kunoichi de la hoja es el 27 de diciembre ¡OMEDETO HINA-CHAN!<p>

* * *

><p>Era invierno, hacia frio y las compras de última hora no se hacían esperar. Obligada y chantajeada de una manera cruel, caminaba con pesar detrás de dos jovencitas que, como si fueran periquillos, parloteaban sin cesar.<p>

-Nee Ino-chan, es necesario que venga yo-pregunté cansada-¡Ni siquiera estoy comprando nada!

-Si es necesario-dijo sin replicar-¡Es una salida de amigas! Sin ti no hay diversión-me miro, con aquella fría mirada que nopermitía ni una replica mas. Aun no entendía donde quedaba la diversión.

-Saku-chan-suplique nuevamente.

-Es necesario. ¿Quién nos dirá como se nos ven los vestidos? ¿A quien le compraremos ropa nueva?-Sakura me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia adelante-Deja de replicar y ve el lado ás estrenando ropa bonita para tu cumpleaños-dijo abrazándome, yo me ruboricé.

-Pues…-dije volteando los ojos-No creo festejar este año.

-Eso déjanoslo a nosotras-contesto Ino, palmeándome la espalda, casi derribándome. Me tomo del otro brazo, acorralándome junto a Sakura. Caminando por la abarrotada calle, mirábamos escaparates y comprando un sinfín de regalos ignorábamos a un pequeño ser que nos observaba con deseos de comunicar una noticia.

Tan ensimismadas estábamos viendo un vestido rosa de seda, que no notamos la presencia de aquella persona que estaba detrás nosotros.

-¡Disculpen!-grito, nosotras pegamos un saltito y volteamos hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Un niño pequeño nos miraba divertido. Sakura e Ino, molestas, tomaron a Konohamaru del cuello a punto de lincharlo.

-¡¿Acaso crees que es divertido molestar a la gente?!-decía Sakura

-¡Pues estas muy equivocado niño!-gritaba Ino.

-Pues me parece que para ser ninjas les hace falta mas atención-se burlaba el niño tratando de ocultar su miedo-¡Intento de ninjas…!-Sakura e Ino se enojaron aun mas, sus rostros se pusieron rojos y apretaron los puños. Esto si que iba a ser feo, pensé.

-Saku-chan… Ino-chan, creo que están llevando esto demasiado lejos-dije con voz gentil y tranquilizadora. Konohamaru me miro, de un salto se libro de las manos de Sakura e Ino.

-Hinata-sama, tengo que darle un mensaje importante de Tsunade-sama-dijo sacándole la lengua a las dos chicas que detrás de mi contenían toda su rabia.

-Tsunade-sama-murmure, confundida, Ino y Sakura me miraban intrigadas.

-¡Si!-grito-me ha pedido localizarla para decirle que se le solicita su presencia en su oficina demanera urgente.

-Ahh…Si, enseguida voy-el chico me sonrió y les saco la lengua nuevamente a mis amigas, quienes lo ignoraron con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Para que te querrá Hina-chan?-me preguntaba Ino

-Tan solo espero que no sea una misión, por que me tendré que ausentar-baje mi cabeza-ni modo, tengo que ir a verla, nos vemos después-me despedí con la mano y me di media vuelta. El día aun brillaba, el viento soplaba frio moviendo las copas de los arboles y produciendo aquel ruido habitual que solía confundirse con lamentos. Al correr, el frio aumentaba sin importar que estuviera arropada de pies a cabeza, con una gruesa chamarra y un gorro de lana.

Saltando de un edificio a otro, me preguntaba que era aquello para lo que la hokage me necesitaba, mi mente pensaba un sinfín de cosas, de las mas amargas a las mas dulces, no me gustaba que la gente solicitara mi presencia en un tono tan serio y monótono, ya que mi mente solía imaginar un sinfín de situaciones irreales que no tenían que ver con el asunto que se me encomendaba.

Al llegar al edificio, camine hasta donde la oficina de la hokage se encontraba, al encontrar la puerta cerrada deduje que estaba ocupada por lo que me senté a esperar, impaciente, en la sala de espera. Jugueteaba con mis dedos índices, mirando a través de la ventana, había mucha gente trabajando en las alturas, arreglando los pequeños detalles de sus castillos a base de pirotecnia.

Mañana se celebraría el Hanabi No Matsuri, un festival en el que las familias ninjas agradecían la buena fortuna de haber regresado con vida de todas las batallas a lasque acudieron a lo largo del año. Entre más grande el castillo, se representa lo poderosa que es la familia.

Recordé con una sonrisa cuando Sakura me conto que Naruto y Sasuke habíandecidido armar un enorme castillo, en representación de sus clanes ya extintos, por ese motivo, aun a pesar de que Sasuke no quería, Naruto iba a hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos, incluso aquellos que no vivieran en la aldea. Naruto estaba muy ocupado en todos aquellos preparativos que no lo había visto por mas de cinco minutos en lo largo de la semana.

Según Ino, quien también ayudaba en todo lo que podía a los amigos, la comida iba a ser ramen… típico de él, dijo Ino con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro. Yo no había podido ayudar mucho por que mi familia me traía vuelta loca en los arreglos de nuestro propio castillo.

La puerta se abrió, saliendo una atareada Shizune con una pila de papeles en las manos seguida de aquel adorable puerquito, ella me saludo con una sonrisa cansada, diciéndome que ya podía pasar, sin cavilar un segundo mas, me adentre a la oficina donde una exuberante y hermosa mujer miraba con flojera los cientos de papales que había regados por todo su escritorio.

-Puedes tomar asiento si quieres-dijo sin mirarme, absorta en la lectura de una hoja que tenia en las manos, me senté en frente de su escritorio, la mujer soltó un suspiro y dejo sobre su escritorio la hoja, resignada, me miro con aquellos ojos penetrantes suyos.

-Hoy en la noche se celebra una de las fiestas mas importantes de la aldea, por lo que se requerirá vigilancia especial, como es sabido, cualquier enemigo podría tomarnos de improviso, sin contar los riesgos que tomamos al jugar con algo tan peligroso como el fuego, por lo que he decidido que formes parte de la guardia de vigilancia. Vigilaras la zona este, al pendiente de cualquier actividad sospechosa y del desarrollo de la fiesta, no quiero heridos-dijo de forma seria. Sentí como si me hubieran echado agua fría.

-Pero… yo…-murmure. ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué me tenían que poner trabajo ese día?

-Algún problema con mi decisión-dijo, con un tono agresivo.

-No, Tsunade-sama-baje la cabeza.

-Bien-dijo sonriendo-Entonces te reportaras en la estación este a las 8 de la noche… ¡Buen día!- Salí arrastrando los pies desilusionada, no podría no podría ir a la fiesta de Naruto, ¡Ni siquiera iba estar en casa para mi cumpleaños! No era justo.

Me senté en la banqueta, afuera del edificio. Con la cabeza entre las piernas, deseaba llorar, siempre tenía pésima suerte, pensé que este año seria especial pero no, nunca suelen salir mis planes. Iba a estar en mi casa hasta las 10 ayudando a mi madre con la cena que se daba a los invitados, luego me pondría mi kimono nuevo e iría a pasear al centro de la aldea para distraerme un poco ya que todo el día el ayude a mamá con la cena y después a la fiesta de Naruto…Incluso pensaba quedarme ahí hasta que amaneciera… ¡No es justo!

Tendría que ir a casa para decirles a mis padres que no les ayudaría en la fiesta, comunicarle a Sakura e Ino que no iba a ir con ellas. Camine con pesar hasta casa, Neji y mi padre se peleaban con unas luces de navidad que deseaban poner sobre las ventanas. Hanabi y mi madre estaban en la cocina. Sin siquiera dirigirme a ellos me fui a mi habitación.

Me quite toda la ropa de más que traía puesta, gorro, guantes, chamarra y botas. Me senté sobre la alfombra, a un lado del futon y tomé el teléfono que se encontraba en el buro, marcando el numero de Sakura, mis dedos indecisos no tenían la precisión adecuada, equivocándome en repetidas ocasiones. Deje el teléfono sobre el suelo, dándome por vencida.

Tome un abrigo de mi closet vistiéndome a toda velocidad para salir, ya que no podía no podía marcar un numero de teléfono tendría que decirles en persona. "Ahora regreso" le grite a mi madre que apenas volteo cuando salí de la casa.

Corrí hacia la floristería de Ino, el lugar donde era más probable que estuvieran. El rumor de las fiestas invernales era bastante sonoro en las calles, niños y niñas corríande un lado a otro riendo, los comerciantes comenzaban a armar sus pancartas con las cuales participarían en el festival del hanabi. Cuando estuve a unos metros de llegar, reduje la velocidad de mis pasos, a través de la ventana de la puerta pude observar a Ino y Sakura con un ramo de flores cada una, hablando con otra persona que era invisible para mí debido a una canasta de hortensias.

Suspire-Buenos tardes-dije tímidamente entrando en la tienda.

-Bienvenida-contesto Ino rápidamente, dirigiéndose a mi-Hina-chan ¿Por qué tan temprano?-pregunto sorprendida al verme, yo le sonreí tímidamente.

-Pues… amm…-no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comunicarles mi trágica noticia.

-Hinata-pregunto Sakura, al lado de ella, un joven rubio me miraba con una maceta de jazmines en las manos.

-Na-Naruto-kun-murmure apenada, los tres me vieron esperando a que hablara, yo no podía pronunciar una palabra, mi cara se ruborizo por completo. Debería comenzar a cambiar en ese aspecto. Ino me miro y se rio de manera cómplice con Sakura, junto a un confundido Naruto que nos miraba alas tres alternativamente.

-Hinata, vendrás a la fiesta ¿Verdad?-pregunto Naruto tratando de cambiar de tema-yo lo mire sorprendida-Sasuke ha estado actuando de una manera bastante indiferente que no ha querido ayudarme con nada, y luego a unas horas del evento va y me pide jazmines ¡Puedes creerlo!-decía Naruto muy molesto, Sakura lo regaño de inmediato defendiendo a Sasuke, Ino solo los miraba risueña.

-Naruto-dije con voz trémula-Creo que no podre asistir, lo siento-con la voz a punto de romperse baje la cabeza, sintiendo sobre mi las miradas de mis amigos.

-Pero… por que-pregunto Sakura acercándose a mí.

Levante la cara para contestar, conteniendo las lágrimas-Pues, Tsunade-sama me ha puesto de guardia para esta noche, por lo del festival.

-¡Eso no es justo!-dijo Ino enfadada

-Y que mas puedo hacer-dije resignada-Ella es la jefa-sonreí con amargura.

-Oh Hina-chan, lo siento-Sakura me abrazo

-No… no se preocupen, yo estaré bien. Diviértanse mucho por mi-sonreí forzadamente, y me despedí de ellos. Al salirla noche me sorprendió, temí que fuesen mas de las ocho pero me tranquilice al darme cuenta en el reloj de la tienda de en frente que aun eran las siete. corrí a casa para arreglarme, preparar mis cosas y salir a reportarme donde se me ordeno.

Entre a mi casa, en el comedor habían mesas largas con enormes manteles blancos cubriéndolos, mire por un segundo buscando a mi madre para decirle que iba a salir cuando:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-grito una voz detrás de mi, al voltear una ruborizada Hanabi estaba parada con los brazos extendidos hacia mi sosteniendo un enorme regalo envuelto en rojo adornado con un gran moño verde

-Gracias, Hanabi-murmure sorprendida-pero, hoy no es mi cumpleaños-le dije divertida.

-Lo se-decía avergonzada-¡Vas a tomar tu regalo o no!-me dijo, casi aventando la caja. La tome y sin que le pudiera dar un abrazo, aquella niña escurridiza había escapado por la puerta de la cocina, sin mucho tiempo, decidí ir a mi habitación para poder arreglar mis cosas, me puse mi pantalón negro corto, ropa térmica para combatir el frio y mi sudadera blanca con lila que solía ocupar con regularidad en mi adolescencia.

Tome mi estuche de armas y lo asegure en mi muslo derecho como siempre, mire el regalo en mi cama, la caja era grande, sentí curiosidad, tome la caja entre mis manos abriendo la de ella, una bonita bufanda tejida de color rosa pastel descansaba en el interior, la tome, la textura era suave y cálida. Por los puntos mal hechos y la forma que tomaba a intervalos, me di cuenta que fue hecha por Hanabi. Sonreí y la enrosqué en mi cuello.

Baje con rapidez, le avise a mi madre, que con una sonrisa triste se despidió de mi y me dio mi abrazo de cumpleaños por adelantado. Hacia frio, aunque no había viento. El bullicio comenzaba a aumentar conforme me acercaba a mi destino. Un ninja conocido me saludo al llegar, el encargado nos dio posiciones y lugares en cargados para vigilar. Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a realizar la tarea encomendada.

Me sentía feliz de que me hubiera tocado sola, no quería hacer sonrisas forzadas y llenar vacíos de silencio con alguna anécdota tonta. Tenia que vigilar en lo alto de un edificio hacia el centro de todo aquel alboroto. Moviéndome de un lugar a otro, el frio aumentaba a cada minuto, me preguntaba que es lo que estaríahaciendo mi familia… como estarían mis amigasen aquella gran fiesta. Sentíaenvidia, por que ellas estarían conviviendo con Naruto, escuchando reír… viendo sus enormes ojos repletos de felicidad.

Suspire con resignación, sentándomeen una esquina de la barda de aquel edificio, moviendo mis pies en el vacío, me frotaba las manos en busca de calor, acomodando de vez en cuando la bufanda de estambre rosa.

-Hace frio ¿Verdad?-me pregunto una voz conocida, voltee casi de inmediato encontrándome con una sorpresa inimaginable, aquella que poseía ojos azules y cabellos rubios, radiantes.

-Na… Naruto-kun-murmure, casi cayéndome del susto, el corrió hacia mi y me tomo del brazo con rapidez.

-Tenmas cuidado Hinata, por que te podrías matar.

-Lo siento-dije cabizbaja, él se sentó a mi lado, no sabia que mas decir el tiempocorría y los ruidos se intensificaban. Lasdoce de la noche estaban cerca.

-Y… ¿Esta todo tranquilo?-pregunto

-Si, no hay nada fuera de lo normal-dije, mirándolo, el frio provocaba que sus mejillasy nariz adquirieran un tono rojizo.

-¿Sabes que seria lo mas indicado para calmar el frio?-me pregunto con una sonrisa, yo negué con la cabeza, estiro su mano, justo detrás de el tomando una bolsa de plástico blanca, de ella saco un tazón de algún liquido caliente-¡Ramen!-dijo con una sonrisa, yo me reí con el. Me ofreció el bowl, indecisa, lo tome. Mis manos agradecieron el cambio de temperatura.

-¿Y tu?-pregunte, cuando me di cuenta que no había traído uno para el.

-Yo estoy bien-dijo sonriendo-Debido a las compras de navidad y la fiesta, me quede sin dinero… solo compre uno.

-¡Oh no! Naruto, es mejor que lo comas tu-dije extendiendo el bowl.

-Pero yo ya he comido, ¿Ytú? estoy seguro que no, ¿Verdad?-me avergoncé un poco al notar que había dado en el blanco.

-Pero, al menos no me dejes sola. Le dije, separando los palillos y sirviendo un poco de la sopa en ellos. El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, leofrecí el bocado, apenada, y él lo recibió sonrojado.

-Oye… Naruto-le dije, cuando faltaba un poco para que se terminara el ramen-¿Y la fiesta?

-Pues… estuve ahí un rato, lo que pasa es que no me sentía cómodo-dijo riendo apenado, yo mesorprendí.

-Pero ¡¿No están todos tus amigos?! Te has esforzado por llevarlo a cabo como para que no estés ahí por mi culpa-le dije algo alterada, mas ruborizada de lo habitual.

-Te equivocas-contesto, mirando a la gente que se divertía debajo de nosotros-No están todos mis amigos, me haces falta tu-dijo mirándome. Se acercó a mi y tomo de mis manos el bowl ya vacío, metiéndolo en la bolsa de pastico.

-Además no me parecía justo que en un día de fiesta te mandaran a trabajar, sola y en un clima tan frio-tembló de manera voluntaria para enfatizar lo que decía.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-le dije, acercándome a él, sintiendo el contacto de su brazo junto al mio.

Él me miro con intención de decirme algo, pero en ese momento el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo se escucho. Pintándose de mil colores, el cielo de Konoha lucia magnifico, como si hubiesen arrojado sobre ella arenilla de colores brillantes y alegres.

-Es hermoso-grite-mirándolo, señalando el cielo. Naruto me miro como si fuese una niña pequeña y se acercó a mí, paralizándome por completo. Sentí sus labios fríos en mi mejilla, el rumor de su respiración en mi oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Hinata- me rodeo los hombros con sus fuertes brazos, cálidos y reconfortantes. Cerré los ojos dejando que mi mente fuese invadida por el sonido de la ciudad en fiesta.

Este, en definitiva, había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.


End file.
